Waterproof box is an accessory commonly used for protecting a mobile electronic device, and the waterproof box can cover the mobile electronic device and isolate external water vapor and dust, so as to prevent the water vapor and dust from damaging the mobile electronic device contained in the waterproof box.
In general, the waterproof box comes with a piece of tempered glass disposed at a position corresponding to the installation position of a display device of the mobile electronic device, so that users can view the content displayed by the display device through the tempered glass. In addition, the waterproof box also has an external frame disposed around the periphery of the tempered glass. The tempered glass is made of a composite plate, so that when a soft device is installed at the tempered glass, it is necessary to compress the joint between the external frame and the tempered glass to assure the watertight effect of the joint, and such structure is complicated, and the yield rate of the manufacture is low.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and provided a feasible solution to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.